


A Masquerade Ball

by PennameAB (PenNameAB)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adorable, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute, F/M, Party, Romance, Slateport, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameAB/pseuds/PennameAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven left Hoenn to go find himself, only leaving May a letter and a Beldum. After two months, he finally is making his return and during an annual festival none-the-less. One-shot. ORAS Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masquerade Ball

"What do you mean he's gone?" May questioned Wallace. He was the only one who'd know where Steven was, she thought. His father had no idea, which confused the young woman. How did a father not know where their son was? Although, considering that the Champion, was – in fact - the Pokemon League Champion, aside from her, it would be difficult to keep tabs on a man that could come and go at his leisure. Wallace seemed, and was, a good friend of Steven's so he was her best bet.

With a soft smile, Wallace patted the brunette on the shoulder. "Exactly that. He told me that you've taught him a lot about the world and wanted to explore, much like you had. I'd even go as far to say he's soul searching." The Water-type Gym Leader explained to the girl. It amazed him how one so young could accomplish so much: defeating Groudon, gaining Lord Rayquaza's grace and saving the world –and other potential ones – from a meteor strike that would most likely destroy the world. For a girl, or rather, young woman of eighteen to pull all this off, she was truly blessed by the stars above. Imagine what would've happened if she hadn't started her journey. It could've been the end of the world as they knew it. The world was really blessed to have a girl like May around.

Said woman looked disappointed but understanding of the situation. She was truly special. "Oh…alright."

"I'm sure he won't be gone long," Wallace tried, giving the young trainer hope.

The brunette smiled at the Gym Leader, nodding. "Thank you Wallace. I best be off then. I'm sure I'm holding you from your duties." With a nod from the man, May pulled out her Eon Flute from her bag and played a tune. Within an instant, a familiar blue figure came flying towards her. She had just enough time to pocket the flute once more before Latios flew past her.

Wallace was left in awe when the girl just grabbed onto the Pokemon and mounted him without the creature even slowing down. She was something else. He watched the two circle the sky before pulling to a stop. May waved him good-bye before taking off once again, activating her key stone to Mega Evolve Latios. The light from the Mega Evolution was blinding, the Gym Leader shielding his eyes from it. He made sure the two were gone from his sight before turning around.

"Must you play with her feelings this way?" He asked a shadow against the large tree across from the Cave of Origin that was hidden from May's view just moments before.

"I must sort things out for myself before anything else happens between us." The figure stepped into the sun to show it was really Steven. "She's a very special woman."

Wallace nodded in agreement, looking over his shoulder to where she had flown off to. "You certainly know how to pick them. There won't be another like her in a century or so."

Steven stared off to where the brunette had flown off as well, his heart still thumping in his chest madly from seeing her moments before. Not only that but from the stunt she pulled as well. It was something he'd do. "That's why I must get this right."

Wallace could understand that, and respected it just as much. "It's a week from today, you know."

"That I do."

"Will you be ready in time?"

"If not then I'm not the one for her." With an exchanged glance, the two parted ways. Steven had much to prepare for.

Nearly a week had passed, not much had happened. May had been spending a lot of time at home in Little root, only leaving to hang out with Brendan when he came around. They did things that two trainers would: browse through each other's pokedexes (his was nearly full and hers was only half), share stories of adventures and even battle Pokemon. May had recently obtained a new member, a Beldum Steven had left for her. The note was what drove her to Wallace in the first place.

When she wasn't with Brendan, she was in her room listening to music, playing with her Pokemon or helping her mother around the house. After being gone for a solid two years, it was the least she could do.

The day started out like any other, May was doing the dishes when Brendan came into the house. "Hey May, guess what?"

"Hey Brendan. Give me a sec to finish these up okay, I'll be right out."

"Oh it's nothing like that, I just have to tell you something." He sat at the dining table, seeing that May's Beldum was floating over her shoulder. She hadn't told him where she got it, it just popped up one day. She had it with her ever since too, the two bonding as quickly as her and her Torchic.

"Alright, what is it?" She set a plate in the drying rack.

"Slateport is hosting this year's annual festival."

May paused to look over her shoulder, confused look on her face. "Annual festival?"

"Wait, you're telling me you've never heard of it?" Brendan was honestly surprised by that. Usually all girls knew when and where, let alone what the festival was.

Shaking her head, she went back to her dishes. "Can't say I have."

"Oh May, what am I to do with you?"

"I moved here just two years ago. Hoenn is a different region than what I'm used to," She calmly explained.

Brendan facepalmed himself, blushing intensely. "Right," He drew out. "I totally forgot. Anyway, each year around this time, a festival is held in one of the cities. They change it up every year so no one town keeps having it. Last year Dewford held it. It was a blast."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well…umm…" Brendan picked at the wood of the table with his fingers, mainly his thumb though. May looked over her shoulder again to watch him do this. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. We had fun in Mossdeep with their stargazing. I thought we could have fun there too."

She thought about it for a while. "What kind of festival?"

"I think it's a dance this year. Not too sure though."

"I don't have a dress."

"Oh May," Both trainers turned to see her mother walk through the door with bags in her arms. Blaziken stood behind her, holding bags as well. Her mother went out shopping for groceries and May asked the fire bird to help her out. H was more than happy to oblige. "That's an easy fix. We can go shopping after lunch tomorrow."

Brendan smiled and stood up. "Awesome. Well I have to go now. Got to help dad out with something. " And with that he was gone.

Once he was gone, May's mother joined her in the kitchen. "That boy likes you so much."

At that, May dropped a bowl she was cleaning into the soapy water filled sink, splashing it on herself and Beldum. "Mom!" She squeaked, cheeks pink from embarrassment. Her mother giggled as her daughter tried to towel herself and Beldum off.

"It's true though," She hummed, putting away groceries.

"I don't want to talk about it!" The brunette protested, placing damp hands over her ears.

"Silly girl. I think you like him too."

"What!?" She quickly shook her head, waving her hands in denial. "No it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Friendship can blossom into something more," Her mother stated knowingly, dropping the subject after that.

When May lay in bed that night, Beldum resting on the pillow next to her head, she thought of what her mother said. Steven wasn't around anymore. It had been about two months since she last saw him. Would he ever come back? She had thought he liked her, what with everything he had said to her. All the compliments, trust, and helping her along her way. He even gifted her items. Was that all just out of the kindness of his heart?

With a sigh, she rolled over, staring at the glowing blue figure that was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. This Beldum was special to Steven. Why would he just give it to her? It had to mean something. With another sigh, she pulled said Beldum to her chest, the Pokemon burrowing into her. A soft smile lay across her lips before sleep encased her.

Dress hunting had been fruitless. Apparently when word got out that this year's festival was ball-room themed, every girl and their mother in Hoenn went shopping. Her own mother kept apologizing repeatedly the further they got from Littleroot. May had to convince her all was well. She just wouldn't go. She was sure that Brendan would understand.

However when they got home right before sunset, Latias came floating down from its perch on the roof, a long rectangular white box in hand, tied with a red ribbon.

"Latias? What are you doing here?" Taking the box from the Pokemon, Latias only mewed at May before flying back to Eon Island.

"What a beautiful Pokemon," May's mother complimented.

"Yeah…but I have the Eon flute…" May thought out loud as she stared after Latias.

"What honey?"

Blinking, May looked towards her mother, carrying the box inside. "It's a flute that calls Latios to me, that Pokemon's brother."

"The one you fly around on all the time?"

"Yes him. I thought there was only one but I guess not," May chewed on her lip in thought.

"Oh now dear, don't think too hard on it. Just open the box." May blinked once more, forgetting her arms were holding up the box. Setting it on the table, the brunette proceeded to untie the ribbon to get inside the box. Once the lid was off, blue-grey eyes looked down at white and red tissue gift paper. Pulling the top two layers back, what was in the box made the trainer gasp. Inside, folded nicely was a red dress with a note placed right on the bust.

_Wear this to the dance. You'll put all other women to shame. See you there._

_~Your Secret Admirer~_

It read. May set it aside and pulled out the dress to get a better look at it. It was absolutely gorgeous. The bust was a black stitched corset, heart neck line, the skirt fell right off the hips for a slim look. There was an off-white, nearly see through jacket shroud. The sleeves and trim all around was a delicate looking flower lace. A red bow choker was in the box as well as a pair of silver white heels. Everything was so stunning, May couldn't speak.

"You've caught someone's eyes," her mother hummed, admiring the dress with her daughter.

"I'm not sure how to take this," May confessed, setting the dress back in the box.

"As a blessing," her mother smiled. "Now you can go the festival. Go upstairs, try it on." Grabbing the box as she nodded, the brunette went back to her room to try on her dress, silently thanking this admirer she had.

She came down, ready to go the festival. Brendan had come to pick her up in a fine suit, his tie red to match the dress, thanks to her mother's advice. Once he set eyes on her, he stared openly. Her mother had helped do her hair so that it was tied up with a red ribbon in the back, her bangs and hair she left down usually was curled slightly to accent her face more. They even placed a hairtie with red and clear gems attached in the two strands of hair she usually kept down. Just something to decorate her hair a bit more. Her makeup consisted of smoky eyeshadow with a dash of silver glitter over her eyes. Once off the stairs, the brunette twirled around once. "How do I look?" Glancing over the faces in the room, her father looked as stunned as Brendan and her mother looked like she would cry from joy.

"You – You're," Brendan cleared his throat. "Wow."

"You're absolutely stunning May," Her father complimented.

Smiling happily, May hugged her parents before setting off with Brendan. With the help of a car, they got to Slateport. All the lights were off, the only source being from the lanterns that decorated the entire city. It was a beautiful sight. People and a few Pokemon filled the streets, all moving in various directions. Before getting out of the car, Brendan moved to place something over his face, a mask she soon realized once it was on his face. It was a simple black mask with a golden border around the eyes and edge of the mask. "Where's your mask?"

"Mask?" She wasn't told to bring a mask. Her dress didn't come with one. She would know, Beldum took it upon itself to poke and prod at every inch of the box. He even burrowed into it, under all the tissue paper with a happy look on its face. Well, more like singular eye.

"It's a masquerade."

"We…didn't get one…" She looked out the window, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Oh, well do you want mine?"

Shaking her head, May smiled at her friend. "No I'll be fine. I'm sure I'm not the only one without one." She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure him or her. But Brendan accepted what she said, keeping his mask on as he exited the car. Holding the door open for her, he waited until she was out to close it and grab her by the hand. He started leading her through the crowd to get to the center of town, where the dancing was held, as well as where the most people were. On the way there, May looked around to see that everyone had a mask on. She felt more and more nervous the further she got in.

Reaching the center finally, Brendan released her hand, smiling at his friend. "Beautiful isn't it?" He questioned, gesturing towards the people dancing at the center. There were about five or six pairs, dancing in rhythm to the music that was playing. They moved like clockwork with their steps, weaving in and out of each other, going around in circles, switching partners and doing it all over again.

Looking across the circle, May could make out a head of silver blue, her eyes zoning in on it. A man stood against the crowd, wearing a sea captain like coat over a white shirt, an old fashioned tie around his neck. His mask was black from what she could see, and he was smiling gently. Her heart stopped. Was that Steven? Without even thinking, she made her way through the crowd around the circle, trying not to step into the dance herself to get to the other side. However, once she was there, the man was gone. No sign of his silver head of hair anywhere. She looked all around her, turning in her spot and moving through people. She moved in an odd figure eight before someone stopped her.

"May, darling, you look fabulous!" Turning, she saw a familiar head of green hair that only belonged to none other than Wallace. He had an old fashioned, triangle hat with feather sticking out of it, similar dress to the man she saw across the circle. He had removed his mask for her though, a white and black crow nosed one that doctors of the old ages used.

"As do you!" She complimented, hugging the Gym Leader when he offered it.

"Do you not have a mask my dear?" He questioned, a smile on his features.

Shaking her head, she blushed a bit. "No, I didn't know it was a masquerade kind of ball."

"Oh well, you look lovely without it. It would completely cover your makeup. Beautiful," He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently, smiling all the way. "Well I best be off. I have a date to attend to myself." He slipped on the mask and melted back into the crowd before she could stop him.

With a sigh, she found herself all alone again. Looking around once more, she tried to find a way out of this crowd of people. Making her way to what she thought was the edge, she felt someone grab her, pulling her towards them as they bend her over with a hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling. Blinking she looked up at the one who did such an act. She came face to face with a black mask, accented with gold with a pair of silver eyes behind it. Silver blue hair sat on top of his head, a pleased smile upon his lips.

"I found you," He said softly, pulling her back up to stand properly, gloved hand sliding down from where he had grabbed her wrist to her hand now. He led her in a simple stepped dance, May unable to take her eyes away from his. The mask accented his face well, curling outwards at the corners of his eyes, coming back in to wing pass his temple, actually disappearing passed his bangs. It parted on the nose that it sat on the sides, spiked instead of continuing smoothly over it. His collar of his jacket was golden as well as the broche that kept his tie in place. He was stunning, seeming to fit right into place rather than stick out like she did. "Speechless?" He questioned as he twirled her in his arms so that her back was against his chest. He rested his head next to her, cheek against her ear as he held her in a tight embrace, fingers laced together. "I've missed you, May."

She remembered she had to breathe to stay alive. She let out what little breath was still in her lungs, taking in just as little before she was able to speak, her heart racing in her chest. "You…You – You," was all she got out to her embarrassment. Her cheeks lit up with heat, eyes turned to the ground.

He spun her around once more so they were chest to chest, her hands behind her back as he didn't release them from being intertwined. "I've come back, yes. I've been away for a while, yes. I've no intention of doing it again anytime soon, yes." Silver eyes stared deeply into blue-grey.

"Beldum!" She blurted out, unable to stop herself. Cheeks ever redder, May tried to look away but he grabbed her chin so she couldn't.

"Yes, he was special to me. But I knew you'd take good care of him. I couldn't take him where I was going and I didn't want to just leave him in the PC. So you were the first and best option." Stroking her cheek gently with a gloved thump, he let his fingers caress her neck down to her shoulder, her back, down back to her hand from where it hadn't moved since he released his hold on it. Lacing fingers once more, he waited for her to respond.

She blinked a few times before being able to speak again. "A letter, Steven. You left a letter."

His smile faded partially at that, leaning his head forward to press it against hers. "Yes, I know. It was rather impersonal of me. But had I invited you over and spoken to you in person, I wouldn't have been able to leave. There were things I had to take care of. I'm sorry May." With that, he let go of one hand to twirl her out at arm's length before pulling her back to his chest once more, hand going to her back to properly dance with her. The nearby people noticed they were dancing their own personal dance and gave them enough room to, some even watching as the two danced. When he dipped her again, his eyes left hers to look down at the dress. "I knew that dress would look stunning on you when I got it." He pulled her back up, continuing to dance.

"You sent it?"

"Of course, who else would've?" Shaking her head, May just continued to dance with Steven. "I was actually worried you wouldn't wear it."

"I didn't have a choice. I have no other dresses."

"I don't believe that. Every woman has at least one in their closet."

"None that was appropriate for this event."

"Now that I believe." He smiled at her, spinning her back into his chest again.

"May!" The two stopped their rhythm to look over to where the brunette's name came from. She could see Brendan coming over to them, looking flustered. "You just walked off and – who's this?" He asked, pointing to the masked Steven.

Letting May go, Steven bowed low. "Simply an admirer of such a fine gem. I didn't mean to intrude. Accept my apology, I'll take my leave now." And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

May didn't even have time to reach out to him before she lost him. This was why she didn't like large crowds. With a sigh and a sad smile, she turned to her friend. "Hey you alright?" He questioned, coming over to her as she held her hands to her chest. Nodding, she just smiled.

"Yes, he was just very sweet."

Brendan smiled, offering her his hand. "Well then, care to dance?" She took his hand.

It had been a long night of dancing, laughing and eating between the two of them. She got many compliments that night, each one making her flustered as she thanked them. More than one man came to ask her to dance with them. She accepted every offer. Now she was by herself on the beach, shoes in her hand so she could feel the soft grains underneath her feet. The breeze was fresh and soothing, the music off in the background where it didn't bother her. Everyone was having a good time. It was nice.

"I know you've a lot of offers already but may I ask for one more dance?" A familiar voice asked her from behind. May turned, pushing a few strands of hair that were attached together by the hairtie behind her ear. She nodded and took the offered hand like she had done all night. This time when Steven led, he did it to his own pace, slower, almost matching the waves that came up the shore. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"I did. Where did you disappear to? I was looking for you."

The man shrugged as he twirled her around. "I was staying out of the way. I didn't want to keep monopolizing your time. You deserve to enjoy yourself." May accepted the answer.

Chewing on her lower lip, she hesitated before asking. "Why did you leave?"

Steven paused before answering. "I had some things to sort out."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that don't matter now," He smiled at her, their eyes never leaving each other's. Slowly they stopped dancing, standing there with May in Steven's embrace. He brought the hand that was on her back up to her cheek once more. She leaned into it gently, softly closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of him stroking her cheek with his thumb. Before she knew what was happening, he had leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was a small peck but that lone took her breath away. He pulled back, questioning with his eyes if what he did was alright or not. Cheeks flustered, May leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. It was harder than the first one but still soft. Only this time when she tried to pull away, Steven put a hand under her ponytail and simply deepened the kiss.

They pulled away to breathe, May's hands on his chest she realized after air got into her lungs again. "You are…very special to me May," Steven confessed, his eyes telling the truth in his words if the sincerity of his voice wasn't enough. "So, very special." He leaned in for another kiss. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her as close to his chest as he could. The night couldn't have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this One-shot. Sadly I do not own Pokemon nor Steven. I was so upset when Steven left the little Beldum. He's so cute! I named him Stone XD I'm sad I know. But yes. That's all I have. Thanks for reading.


End file.
